Up A Wall
by MayrisErin
Summary: When Eiko realizes that her Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda are traveling to Alexandria for an important defense plan meeting, who's left to watch Eiko but someone she deeply despises. Rated for tantrums and impolite language.
1. Declaring War

**A/N: This is something new. I realized there are no stories at all involving Eiko and Kuja. I got a tiny bit of inspiration and whatnot, so I decided to experiment with this a bit. It's not the best and I may edit this chapter more later, but I'll see how it goes. Reviews help, okay? Thanks, everyone!**

**-Mayris  
**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" the exclamation seemed to rock the entirety of Lindblum Grand Castle. "You're going WHERE!? And you're leaving me with WHO!?"

Regent Cid and Lady Hilda covered their now-delicate ears to stifle the child's protests. Several suitcases were strung about the room as the three sat down whilst several maids packed stacks and stacks of clothing neatly into the open suitcases that would be willing to burst within a few moments.

"It'll only be for a little while, darling," came Lady Hilda's kind reply. She hid her anxiety behind a very false smile.

"That creep almost KILLED ME!" she bellowed, throwing a pillow at her aunt and uncle's faces which were both caught by the Regent.

"Eiko… we're really sorry about this, but this is an important matter that must be taken care of for a long period of time. I'd like to leave you in _able _hands whilst we are away," he coaxed, placing the pillows aside.

"But you can't DO this to me!" she wailed, dropping to her knees.

A large, man with light brown hair approached the Regent from behind. "Sire, if it's all the same, she can remain here in the castle," Minister Artania offered.

Cid sighed. "No, we can't have that. You have no defense abilities whatsoever and besides, there's a certain group on the loose that's been known to cause severe destruction and possible assassination. I will not leave her in unwilling hands."

"OOH! Why do you have to be such a stupid, old man! Why can't you bring me along!?"

"We'll be discussing defense plans and the use of militia with the nations of Alexandria, Treno, and what's left of Burmecia. Since Cleyra is gone and Burmecia is still under repair, our continent's defenses have gone down dramatically," he said wearily. He had been losing sleep for days over the matter and felt relieved when the kingdoms had called for a meeting in Alexandria to situate it. He was practically crying when he heard he wouldn't have to make weapons or organize reconstruction plans and defense plans all on his own anymore. The meeting was a great relief, but breaking it to Eiko was taking a toll on his health at the moment. "The meeting is completely business and… we can't have you…" he trailed off, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

She raised an eyebrow. "Have me…?" she coaxed.

"Well, you see… You're only seven… so we can't have you… well, you know…" he shrugged.

"Just say it, you old coot!" she growled, obviously not in the mood to play along with the hesitation charade.

He winced, the bags under his eyes now more prevalent. His wife, placed a hand on his and leaned forward. "What Uncle Cid is trying to say is that he's afraid you'll become rather bored with simply waiting during the meeting. We can't have you running about the castle either."

"I won't run about the castle," she protested.

"Yes, that may be true, but there is really nothing you could help us with."

Eiko narrowed her eyes. "If I was going to get in the way, you might as well have just said so. Anyway, why can't you leave me with Zidane then?" she inquired, leaning forward. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind catching up with me on a few things…" her eyes dazed off a little, picturing his image.

"Sorry, dear. He's needed in the meeting too," Cid answered.

There was a blank look in the young girl's eyes momentarily. She covered her mouth with her hand, eyes welling with tears before she covered them. "Wh-why is it always me?" she choked out, sniffling strongly. "Why am I always the one left behind?" the two before her went silent immediately. "Aren't I the heir to Lindblum? Shouldn't I too know what's going on?" she insisted, squeaking out through her dramatic blubbering.

Regent Cid sat up in his chair, clearing his throat. "Eiko, we're doing this for your own protection," he stated firmly. "We have only your best interests at heart."

"Eiko, you may stop the waterworks now," Hilda suggested, looking nervous as she had to be the one to step in.

Eiko sighed, pulling her face away. The fake tears had easily subsided and she looked up to her aunt with a little more respect. She glowered at her uncle, however. "Best interests at heart, huh!? Looks like you've really lost it! Why in hell would I want to be put under the care of that cross-dressing weirdo!?' she shouted.

"Eiko!" they both chastised, disliking her use of language.

"It's true though!" she pointed out. "He kidnapped me and then tried to kill me! He hurt mog! Nearly killed her!" She caressed the blue ribbon that was wrapped about her wrist, savoring the familiar aura of her beloved friend.

"He's not the same anymore," Hilda said softly, placing a hand over Eiko's. "You'll be fine, sweetie. I promise…" she said lovingly.

The young, blue-haired girl looked up and sighed. "I… I don't wanna go!" She ripped her hand from her aunt's reach, standing up and stomping out of the conference room. She continued until she reached the stairs, stomping up each one as well before turning into the room beside her parents'. The guard stepped aside with a bow and stood in front of the door once more as it closed, blocking access to any unauthorized personal.

She stood, fuming before she assaulted her room. The first thing she went for was the clear, glass vase filled with a yellow and red rose. She gripped the object firmly between her fingers and flung it with all her might at the wall, letting out a yell to push it on its way. "YAAARGH!" she screamed. Glass and water littered the red carpets. Red mixed with yellow as a few of the petals fell from their parented stems. She then grabbed a box full of jewelry and opened it. A small tune played when she opened it. Immediately, she chucked it too against the wall, watching as it broke into several pieces. The tune still played about the room; a soft, chiming noise that seemed to fit the moment.

"A whole week…" she sighed, shaking her head. "I hate Cid and Hilda… I hate them both!" she screamed, picking up a shard of the broken glass and throwing it into the wall. A part of it sliced her hand open and she jerked back in pain, stumbling as she tripped over a suitcase that she had been instructed to pack. "Wahh! Ouch!" she exclaimed, landing on her head. She whined as she rubbed it, grumbling under her breath before she kicked the suitcase away.

The white ceiling calmed her for the moment, but only just. She thought about the situation and stood up, hair covering her face as she walked to the door. Opening it, the guard stood aside for her. She paused before stepping out, seeing the devil himself waltzing down the hallway toward the conference room, hair unmistakable. Aunt Hilda and Uncle Cid were already welcoming him like an old friend, but she knew better.

She grimaced. He was being escorted by two guards. What was wrong with the sane world!? She stayed hidden, waiting until he had disappeared out of sight before reentering her room, crawling over to a small dumbwaiter hidden behind the wall of her room. Crawling inside, she closed the hatch, pressed a button and the near silent cogs lowered her to the mid-level. If she was quick enough, she could exit the castle without having to deal with anyone. The only problem was that she was limited on time; severely limited.

The airship hanger would be the perfect escape. She wound her way from the hidden compartment as it landed, heading into the guest area and stumbling down the stairs. The guard blocked her path. "C'mon, let me through!"

"I'm unauthorized to let you pass at this time," he said firmly.

"No way!""Yes, no way through here, Your Highness," he said.

She stomped once and climbed the stairs, grumbling as she stepped into the guest room to hide and think. Closing the door, she sighed. "I don't wanna do this!" she grumbled, leaning against the door.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing her to sprawl out at someone's feet. She looked up, seeing someone clad in black, tight leggings and a long-sleeved poet's shirt. She stared for a moment before catching sight of the silver feathery hair.

"Y-you!" she screamed, bolting up and backing away into the guest room.

"Yes, it's me," he said, matter-of-factly, blue eyes looking questioning.

"Y-you jerk!" she growled, standing up. She was hunched over as if she was going to head butt him. "I'm not going."

"That's too bad."

"Yes, it is… so I'm not going," she stated more firmly.

"You have no choice in the matter."

"I don't care, you pervert!"

"Pervert?" he raised an eyebrow. "I was merely an actor playing my part."

"You're a pervert."

"You're annoying."

Silence.

"…"

"…"

"Old fart."

"Spoiled brat."

.

"Cross-dresser."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Selfish, moogle-loving loudmouth!"

"Loudmouth!?" she squeaked. "I'm not a loudmouth, you jerk!"

"Fine then… you're a squealer."

"A SQUEALER!?"

He smirked. "That's right. A squealer. A tattletale. Someone who doesn't shut their trap when it's necessary." With that, he turned and began walking into the hallway. "Meet me in the Central Station. There is where we'll depart. Don't forget your bags," he added, disappearing.

As soon as he was out of earshot, she cursed loudly, almost a death wail reaching throughout the entire vicinity.

By the time she reached her room, her aunt and uncle had already gone, leaving her no choice. A guard hauled her luggage to the station for her and she trailed angrily behind, plotting to make her visit with Kuja the worst he would ever know.

He stood waiting, hand on his hip. "Why'd they leave me with a twazzock?" she whined, crossing her arms as she regarded him with irritation and complete inferiority. Turning, he led the way to his airship. "Uh, where are we going?" she asked, glaring him down from behind.

"Desert Palace," he responded, not the least bit irked by the girl and her consistent babbling.

"What!? Why!?" she whined.

"Because it's convenient for me. I too have much work to get done. A city has been constructed there and I rule its residents for the time being," he said, passing the guard that had just finished placing Eiko's things into the cargo room.

"A city in Desert Palace!? Why aren't you going to the meeting then!?" she accused.

"It's on the northern continent, you brat. It's unnecessary for me to attend a meeting that deals with this one," he answered apathetically, starting to seem a bit annoyed at her thick head.

She glared for a moment before turning as he took the airship controls. "Hmph! This is going to be hell for you," she declared.

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it," he muttered.

The airship landed and Eiko pushed past Kuja to get a good look at the old place. She was barely able to see the city from above. The windows of this airship were a little higher than the ones in the Hilde Garde. The city was grand and covered the entire desert, reaching out toward the sea. Airships flew overhead. It was almost like seeing another, smaller Lindblum. "How many races did you brainwash!?" she accused, hands waiting on her hips. "Look at all of them, they're living under a sadistic pedophile!" she yelled, walking through the hallway of Desert Palace.

"I beg your pardon, you twerp. I'm not a pedophile."

"Are too! The way you treat a young lady is awful! You could have done something to me in my sleep and I would have never known!"

"I could have, but little brats are unappealing to me."

"EXCUSE ME!? I'M A GORGEOUS, YOUNG BEAUTY! ENOUGH TO COMPLETELY DAZZLE MY DARLING ZIDANE COMPLETELY!"

"Gorgeous, young beauties learn to never raise their voices unattractively," he responded, twisting his finger in his ear as if it was ringing.

They argued all the way to the foyer. "I bet you did nasty things to Dagger! And Zorn and Thorn too! I bet you keep pornographic pictures of everyone under your pillow and pull them out to masturbate with!"

His eyes were narrowed in irritation, but he refused to fuel her wild imagination. Instead, he let her go off, and off, and off until he was about to burst with annoyance. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He nearly smacked himself with his palm for not thinking of it sooner.

"-thought that you were some kind of woman! Always wearing a bikini-skirt and strapless bra! Bet you finally woke up and realized how much of a retard-"

He clenched his teeth, holding back the burst of attack energy he almost summoned instead. He closed his eyes, focusing deeply. He pressed a hand on her head and then there was silence.

Opening one eye, he looked down at his handy-work. She was still mouthing the string of unladylike obscenities at him until she slowed, glare softening to embarrassment. She opened and closed her mouth, mouthing words, but no sound came out. Eventually, she gave up.

He let out a chuckle and patted her head, causing her to wince each time in disgust. "Suits you nicely," he laughed. Clearing his throat he looked down to her. "Now, you are a guest in my residence, I expect you to at least treat me with an inkling of respect as I will be the one feeding you and keeping you out of the cold. I have a few rules I will disclose before removing that spell off of you lest your auntie and uncle get upset when you tell them that I 'molested' your voice because I know you will say that."

She began to tap her foot, ears reddening a little. "First of all, this castle isn't a playhouse. No running, jumping, climbing up banisters, sliding down banisters and no food anywhere outside of the dining hall or the kitchen."

She glared up at him still. "I'm not sure if I want to remove the silence now. The silence is wonderful," he noted with a large grin.

Eiko clenched her fists as she drew back and kicked him in the shin. "Ow… oh, alright…" he sighed disappointedly, removing the affliction.

"I'm not a little kid, y'know! I do have respect for your castle, but I have no respect for you, you murderer!"

Kuja suddenly froze. That remark was a little too far. He had definitely gone through some redemption for his crimes and that was something that still ate at him. He had killed people; many people. However, he wasn't going to let this little brat get the best of him.

The iron door slammed piercingly and the dank room was lit by a single torch. She looked around for a while, glaring at the inside of the torture room. She _had _gotten the best of him. "How long you gonna lock me in here for, old geezer?"

"Think of this as a temporary time out. It'll be a while, Eiko. There isn't anything you can do to get out of there," he chuckled, beginning to walk away.

"Oh yeah!?" she bellowed as a loud boom sounded, shaking the ground and nearly causing Kuja to lose his balance on the only foot he had planted on the floor. The stone wall broke in pieces, nearly hitting a few civilians making there way about the lower levels. He turned, a scowl on his face, arms folded and eyes boring into hers. "I believe, that this is going way too far, little summoner," he scolded, seeing Phoenix fade from around her.

She took a step back, recognizing the paternal stance he had. "Eheheh," came her nervous laugh. "I-I'm a lady, y'know… you have to treat me decently."

He approached, shaking his head admonishingly. "You've already proven yourself as an unruly child, so I do not see it fit to treat you like the spoiled brat you are," he growled, reaching her.

She shrieked as he gripped her arm tightly, not painfully, but tightly. She tried to pry his large hand off of her wrist, but it was near futile. "M-Mog! MOG! Help me!" she cried, wanting to escape punishment. "MOG!"

"Insensitive brat! Are you so incompetent to only think about your own feelings and disregard those around you!?" he bellowed when they had reached a guest room. "Honestly, I hate to do this, but that's the only way I can get things into your thick head! Sit down, be quiet and think about the importance of the feelings of those around you!" he growled, pushing her into a small desk. He pulled out a stack of paper and a pen. "I know you have knowledge of how to write. I want a full page about how words can hurt others in two hours. Got it?" he snarled.

She looked over coyly, "So… you got hurt from my comment then?" He was doing everything in his power to not smack that silly smirk off of the young girl's face.

He placed the pen in her hand. "Write," came the sharp reply before he left the room, a click resounding about after the silence to suggest he had locked the door. She stared down at the paper before taking the ink pen and dousing it in the black ink. She scribbled across it angrily, the pen slicing through the paper at sharp turns and stops. She felt tears welling in her eyes. Being admonished like that hurt, but most of all, she felt utterly guilty. "What a poop! Making me feel bad about his sins!" she growled, taking the doodled paper and crumpling it up, chucking it at the large window in front of her.

"What is this!? I get left by my aunt and uncle and I have to deal with the hell lord for a week! Not to mention he's rude, girlish, womanizing, bloodthirsty, prideful, arrogant, smelly, beanpole-ish, obnoxious, perverted, mean, cruel, selfish and antagonizing!" she growled. "How come no one can see that he's a bad egg but me! Has the whole world gone mad!?" her yelling voice turned into a squeak at the last word.`

"_It's because you fail to give him a second chance," came a soothing, water-clear voice._

"Huh?" Eiko looked about until her eyes settled on the ribbon which was glowing luminously. Talking with Mog like this had only happened twice before. It still took time to get accustomed to.

"_Eiko… you've labeled him as a bad guy. Isn't that selfish of you? He's doing his best to make sure you don't get in trouble and hurt someone else…"_

"_You too, Mog!?" she cried. "I don't care! I'm on my own then! I'll have fun sabotaging this guy!" she let out an evil cackle as she sat down at the desk. Her hands worked hastily across the paper. Holding up her masterpiece, she grinned. "Well, Kuja… this is war…" she muttered darkly, letting out another malicious laugh._


	2. Monday Mayhem

**_A/N: I'm back! And I totally convinced you all that this was dead, xD_**

**_... bad joke... -.-;;_**

**_Okay, so I've taken the reviews into consideration and decided to continue working on this fanfic. I had half of this written the day I started it, so I just had to finish it off. As suggested by WiREP, the names of the chapters will all be based on days of the week, lol. I'm lazy and it makes it easier. I can't guarantee the number of chapters. I do not know how long this fanfic will be, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless._**

**_GIVE ME FLAMMAGE!_**

**_

* * *

_**Papers scattered the once clean room. Broken glass littered the floor. Ink was splattered all over the walls and tiled floor The bed sheets were dragged across the room in tatters. In short, Kuja was speechless, mortified, and furious at the same time. In two hours, the entire room was a disaster. "Eiko," he breathed between clenched teeth, seeing her gazing out the window, swinging her hips from left to right and humming a soft tune.

It took everything in Kuja's power to not walk up and strangle the loudmouthed brat. His digits were digging crescent-shaped cuts into his palms. "Yes, Master Kuja?" she asked in her most polite voice, turning to face him, holding a paper in her hand. He plastered on a smile which turned into a grimace.

"I can see that you've been busy the last two hours…" he stated, glancing about momentarily.

She nodded happily. "I really thought about what you said and I came up with this," she chirped, handing him the paper. Once the paper was in his field of view, she quickly began to sneak out, stopped suddenly by a heavy, firm hand that gripped her shoulder tighter each second.

The paper held several doodles of angry faces, a dragon laughing next to a dead Queen Brahne and several burning cities in the background. He glared and growled angrily, but suddenly closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath, but making sure his grip on Eiko did not lessen.

He'd been away for a while after leaving her to write up the assignment and come back to this. Stacks of paperwork had been awaiting him in his office. Plans for construction, contracts for trade and the opening of businesses; the corks and screws at the base of a civilization. After going through all the tedious work, a deep breath would be most desirable as of now.

She smirked, waiting for his outburst. Tapping her foot, she watched him carefully. Once she saw his expression soften, she looked down in fury, angry that he wasn't throwing a fit by now and sending her right back home.

He opened his eyes and smiled to her. Someone could easily straighten up the mess here. "Eiko, perhaps you need some fresh air to cool your temper a little," he suggested, extending his hand to her.

In a quick movement, she slammed her foot on his, storming out of the room in a rage. He hissed a little and then forced himself calm. "Cheeky, little brat…" he muttered. After finding a housekeeper to clean up the mess she had made, he went off in search of her, sending guards all over the palace to search as well.

Upon venturing down a circular staircase and going through the long hallway, he heard scratching of some kind. Kuja slowed his pace and peeked around the corner into one of his many libraries. He narrowed his eyes when he didn't find anything. Approaching the bookshelf, he continued to hear the scratching noise. It wasn't until a particularly heavy book dropped onto his head that he heard a stream of giggles from above.

"Little brat, what are you doing up there?" he growled, fists clenched.

"Getting away from you, you sadist!" she squealed. She pushed over a small stack of books and he flung his arms over his head to keep them from hitting him. Upon hitting the floor, a few of them opened. Inside were scribbles and doodles in black ink. Eiko let out a malevolent laugh and held up the ink pen she had taken from the room.

Varieties of words were also scribbled across the pages, strings of profanities, little nicknames she'd picked for him. His eyes widened. She was a curse to him; she would be the death of him. He didn't let her see his face as he looked down.

She tried to crane over him, but only saw the perfect mane of silver hair that fell about his shoulders. Moving her hand out along the edge of the bookcase, she tried to peer down a little, but her hand ended up slipping, causing her to tumble off of the shelf. "Aaaah!" she screamed, managing to grip her hands on the ledge. She whined and struggled, trying and failing to pull herself up. "M-Mog! Help!" she wailed, hands slippery against the freshly oiled wood.

Kuja stood below, arms outstretched, ready to catch her. "Let go of the ledge, and push off from the shelf" he ordered.

"N-no! I'll die!" she cried, shutting her eyes tightly as her grip increased. The drop down was at least twelve feet. The ladder was across the wall and if her grip let out, he could never make it in time. She fought to pull herself up, slipping even more.

"Eiko, please, just trust me!" he growled, growing frustrated.

"No! You're a liar! And a murderer! I'd rather die than trust you!" she screamed.

He breathed out in impatience. "Well, you're in that predicament now! Let go of the ledge and push off with your feet. I will catch you!" he coaxed. Right below her was a row of steeped candle holders decorated with several spikes. She glanced down and gripped the ledge even more, but with the movement, she lost twice as much grip. Gasping for air from fear, she hugged the shelf with her body. Little space was given for her feet to rest on. Perhaps a finger-width.

"Eiko! Just do what I say!" he plead, arms outstretched, hands grazing the candle holders. He winced as they cut into his skin, drawing slivers of red.

She saw the sharpness of the blades and closed her eyes, once more trying to pull herself up. "N-no way!" she cried.

His mind raced through all his options. The hallways were cleared during this time of day and a spell would require time and focus, not to mention arm movements. Great. What a brilliant time for her to get in trouble at this exact time. What trouble she was being.

One of her hands lost grip and fell to her side, her other hand following suit very quickly. She screamed as she was now using the small shelf to keep her balance. She flailed her arms as she felt herself falling. And then, with a horrified cry, she kicked off from the shelf, wincing as if prepared to be skewered by the sharp edges of the holder.

A soft landing awaited her and she opened one eye to see if she was still alive. Warm hands were set under her and she glanced over, fear decorating her features as she was now in the hands of Kuja. Pain etched his face and a tear escaped from his eye. He pulled her from the shelf, setting her down before stumbling backward. Blood covered the poet's shirt which was now torn at the sleeves. Blood lined the tattered cloth and he sunk down to his knees, gripping at the shirt. Closing his eyes momentarily, he swallowed, looking to Eiko. "A-are you alright?" he asked, hiding his anguish with a smile.

She, meanwhile, looked at him blankly, shock lining her eyes and her agape mouth. "Y-yeah…" she said numbly. He gave her one more smile and closed his eyes, breathing calmly.

"_What are you waiting for! Eiko, he's hurt! Go find help!" _Mog admonished.

Eiko stood quickly and ran off, screaming for help through the empty hallways. "Why wasn't he able to heal himself?" she asked Mog as she ran.

"Because of the incident with the Iifa Tree… he probably lost a great deal of strength, the power that brought him back most likely sapped his strength."

"What!" she squealed. Turning the corner, she nearly smacked into a guard. Screeching on her heels, she breathlessly exclaimed, "Kuja! He's hurt! Follow!" Turning back around, she soared through the hallways, her feet moving as fast as they possibly could. She reached the room and the guard, who had been followed by a few subordinates, issued a command to take him to the infirmary.

Eiko watched as he was moved quickly and efficiently out of the room and toward the upper levels. She turned about to the shelf numbly, looking to the candle holder. "I didn't know he sacrificed that power which he so longed to have…" she said after the room was cleared out. Approaching the holder she growled. "It's a cover! It must be! Why in his right mind would he risk his own safety for me? He must be plotting to use me for ransom upon Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda's return. That has to be it."

"_Eiko, perhaps he's just changed," _Mog suggested with a sigh.

"Only you would think something that absurd…" she muttered.

"_Why would I make up assumptions?"_

"All assumptions are made up, stupid," she retorted, kicking the holder. "Now, I must find out what he really wants…" she muttered, pacing back and forth.

"_Well, if I were Kuja… right now… well, right now I think I'd really want to heal…" Mog answered. "Those were some nasty cuts. He'll be out of commission for a while without magic."_

"N-no one asked you!" she snarled. Mog immediately silenced with a whimper. "Honestly, how can anyone trust him after all that we've been through?"

Leaning against the lower bookshelf, she sighed, letting her thoughts continue. The light above from the high chandelier caught her gaze and she soon drifted off, easily hypnotized what with the sunlight pouring in, creating the warmth and ethereal feeling inside the palace and the glimmer of the mesmerizing chandelier above.

The bandages were far too loose. He glared at the orderly who was wrapping his wounds. "I'm not tissue paper, you know. I won't fall apart at the seams if you tie it properly!" he growled, taking the wrap from her unsteady hands.

"I-I'm sorry, Lord Kuja!" she cried, backing away.

"Fine, fine. Just leave. I can heal myself," he said, shooing her away as he fumbled with the bandages. Eventually, he wrapped them about his chest and the back of his hands, having to clean the blood away a second time.

After finishing the process, he stood and walked out of the infirmary, walking slower than usual, perturbed at the realization of how much he needed some of his torso muscles to walk which caused the damaged skin to stretch.

Telling the guards not to worry, having to reassure them three times and over, he made his way back through the corridor. Taking on his new responsibilities, he decided to clean up some of the mess he had made earlier.

He froze upon reaching the library, eyes glancing down to the small child, her chest rising and falling slowly in a deep slumber. He paused, examining her closer. She was smiling, curled up against the bookshelf. Such an innocent face she had. He quieted his footsteps and stepped closer until he was within reach.

He let out a sigh and leaned down, easily scooping up the child in his arms. "What trouble you cause me," he muttered, carrying her as if she were no heavier than a leaflet of paper. He proceeded to move her to the chambers he had given her. As he stepped inside, he was pleased to see that the room had been restored from its disheveled state. Papers were once more organized on the desk and everything previously broken had been repaired. He pulled back the covers on the queen-sized bed and set her down, carefully removing her shoes and setting them on the side of the bed. Lastly, he pulled the covers over her, stepping back to snuff out the candle in the room. He wandered to the window, parting the curtains partway to allow some light from the blue and red moons to shine through.

She shifted a little, making a very small fuss before falling back to sleep, her hand now resting by her head as she faced the window. He had held his breath for a few moments and then let out the sigh. Watching her for a brief moment, something shimmered in the air around her. Light refracted and a prism hung in the air until it molded large at the bottom and then plopped down on the bed next to Eiko. It hadn't even made an imprint on the bedding. A small flash of light briefly ignited the room before dimming as a transparent moogle sat watching the young, blue-haired girl. A small, furry arm reached up and patted her shoulder as if coaxing her to return to rest.

Kuja stared for a moment, understanding only a little. This had to be some sort of guardian or Eidolon. Eiko often made a fuss about someone called Mog. He wondered if this was said person.

Mog looked up to Kuja, humbly meting his gaze. _"At one point we were enemies. But only for the fact that I had vowed to watch over Eiko when danger hung over without probable resolution."_

"So why didn't you save her when she cried out for you earlier?" he asked, leaning back against the desk.

"_That would have been highly unnecessary. You were a viable candidate. Forcing her to trust others is not what I want to do, but is better than saving her from reality."_

"That is a desire you know will never come to fruition," he reminded, giving a slight admonishing nod. Moving to the door, he decided that nothing more needed to be said.

Mog let him leave. Heaving a small sigh, she looked down to Eiko. Why was it meet for her to fight through so much?

"Go away, Mog," Eiko ordered suddenly. "You've done enough damage." She pulled the covers over her chin, turning away from her best friend. It wasn't hard to hear what they'd been talking about. Their voices pulled her out of sleep.

Mog looked to her solemnly. With a nod, she left, vanishing from sight. Once she was gone, Eiko pulled the blue ribbon from her wrist, dropping it to the floor and curling back up into sleep. How could Mog betray her like that? No one would force her to trust anyone. Kuja was a murderer. Something she would never forget.

Vivi and Garnet were so hurt that day. Everyone was affected. Smiling was painful, but so was crying. To show nothing and let the shock sink in was easiest. And now she was in the care of that heartless murderer. No one would understand. Even Mog had forsaken her. Everyone was so cruel and selfish.

To ease herself to sleep, she remembered Zidane. Optimistic, kick-against-the-wall, empathetic Zidane. He would know how she felt and would most definitely take her side. Thinking about the things he would tell her now calmed her.


End file.
